The Art Of The Transcending Sword
by Super Pank 13
Summary: While an ordinary musician creates sound, the one who has mastered the art, creates silence. When the person disappears and device remains, that's art. Drop the device.


**A/N:** _Yes, I'm alive and well. Sorry about no updates._

 _Sage + Sleepless night of 7th April = This fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer** : _Nobody owns Inuyasha, apart from the ones credited on its Wikipedia page. And my name isn't amongst those credited._

Special thanks to Age of Awesomeness.

 ******************************

A human dressed in battered red clothes stands in a green field.

His heart is at complete peace, even when his warrior spirit burns greater than ever.

A bolt of lighting strikes a body of water nearby, sending a wave rushing towards him.

There is a storm raging in the sky, but he pays it no attention.

On this night, without a moon, he is unaffected by any external storms or their inner manifestations.

The shrunken Tessaiga stays strapped around his waist. His hand doesn't reach for it.

The wave of water that was about to splash him suddenly separates into two, even though the swordsman never reached for his sword. He simply knows that everything that he intended to cleave in the moment, has been already cut into two.

He no longer needs a sword.

 ******************************

The last few of the demons, who have been eagerly waiting for Inuyasha to pass out, attack.

But bolts of lightning strike, killing many on the spot.

All of the demons from the darkest corners of the universe had gathered for one singular purpose: killing Inuyasha.

When even their united might seemed to have been beaten by Inuyasha, they chose to retaliate with a cunning strategy.

They hid themselves, waiting for Inuyasha to lower his guard.

They would wait it out, and hit him when he passed out due to exhaustion.

But Inuyasha just took a firm stand, and although multiple nights passed, he showed no signs of exhaustion.

The strength and power that he used, grew more and more, much to the horror of the demons.

Yet, instead of running away, they waited. They wouldn't allow a half-demon, who would slay demons, to exist.

And it was because he was a half demon, that the wait appeared worth it.

Every half demon had a day of weakness, and on that day, even Inuyasha would easily succumb to their numbers.

And for Inuyasha, that day was a stormy night of no moon, when he transformed into a human.

 ******************************

Every day during the battle with the demons, he had refined his swordsmanship. With minimal movement and an explosion of strength, he delivered the deadliest blows, having the sun as his only spectator.

Every night, he refined his resolve. No matter how much exhausting the movement of each muscle felt, or how taxing each thought was, he stood firm, having the moon as his only companion.

But on that moonless night, he gave up on all his resolves and self refinement.

And that's when this story began.

 ******************************

In the never ending moment of sheer exhaustion...

In the ever changing moment of complete despair…

Inuyasha rested his beloved sword. His dad would've surely been proud of him, while he looked at Inuyasha from the dead's eternal slumber.

His late friends also would've been quite proud of him. Maybe he had killed enough demons so that none shall exist in the time that Kagome lives.

The swordsmen, after having given up on his sword, finally closed his eyes.

All of the demons came out of their hiding places, and they slowly approached him. They had waited for this moment, and yet they full of disbelief.

The swordsman stood with his eyes closed, yet perfectly able to sense, even more than one could see, hear, or smell, in the dark night.

There were no thoughts, no sense capable of physical perception. Yet, he perceived everything.

He had completely mastered the art of swordsmanship. And with that, a blessing of the mastered ability of a peaceful heart.

For among everything that he perceived, the things his warrior spirit intended to be two began splitting into two.

The winds, the grounds, the water, demons, everything, with no discrimination.

He was the musician who had truly mastered his art and as such, no longer needed an instrument.

And this brought the demon free world that Kagome knew, into being.

 ******************************

There was now just one place that awaited him.

As his eyes opened, he found himself already in front of the well.

When you truly master an art, all other arts will be mastered.

All perception of time was lost, for no psychological time existed anymore.

The skies rapidly changed.

Nights gave birth to days. Days were eaten by nights.

Finally, a huge full moon shined behind Inuyasha, as he stared into the void of the empty well.

"It's time."

The void of the well called for him.

And so, he reached out for it.

Closing his eyes, he fell into the never ending void, and the world dissolved into non-existence around him.

And finally, his eternal sleep ended.

As light appeared all around him, when he finally made it to the other side of the tunnel, someone offered him a hand.

"You could've let me sleep a little longer."

"I could've, but I didn't want you to be late. Spring is here."

 _ **-End-**_


End file.
